sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Dennis Lourvey
NAME: Lourvey, Dennis AGE: 24 ETHNICITY: Caucasian HAIR: Dark Brown EYES: Blue HAND TO HAND COMBAT: Minimal MARKSMANSHIP: Competent EXPLOSIVES: Minimal LEADERSHIP: Minimal TECHNOLOGY: Excellent SERVICE HISTORY: Member of the Arthro Taskforce as of v4. Lead a team of engineers in refining the design of collars issued to students. Recently devised a solution to minimize damage done by an escape attempt. See POLANSKI INCIDENT. ANALYSIS: Lourvey graduated from MIT with honors and struggled to find work before joining. He's a brilliant man but meek, easily frazzled and scared if placed into a dangerous situation. While physically fit, he is not suited to a combat role and is best kept for his hardware and software engineering prowess. Excels in hardware. APPEARANCE: Lourvey is a tall (6'0") and lean (182 lbs.) man. His youthfulness shows thanks to his tendency to keep his hair combed and his face clean-shaven. He adheres fairly strictly to a semi-casual dress of suit pants, buttoned shirt and work shoes. His vision is 20/80, corrected to 20/20 by thin wire-rim glasses. Despite his overall slight appearance, he keeps in shape with a strict workout. Note that on long stretches of work, his appearance can shift to a very unruly version of his neater self. PERSONALITY: Lourvey is something of an introvert and is easily pressured by others, taking very little to be swayed or influenced by those around him. He follows rules and regulations to the best of his ability but has a tendency to forget small details from time to time, earning him reprimands for his carelessness. He gets along well with most of the other team members and especially those in his division, even if only because he avoids altercations at any cost. Game Evaluations/Information: Dennis Lourvey is one of the newer additions to the Taskforce, but has already made an impression with his technical skills. He was put in charge of redesigning the collars for V4, and managed to make them virtually foolproof, though he didn't take into account that someone might be willing to pour molten metal on their own neck to disable their collar. Lourvey found himself under fire from Danya in the wake of the Polanski incident, but managed to avoid a fate like his superior Achlys, who was executed by Sparky; it was Lourvey who figured out how to prevent Polanski from meddling with other students' collars, effectively turning the entire island into a danger zone and broadcasting a suppressive signal that would prevent the collars from exploding as long as they weren't prevented from receiving signals like Polanski's was. However, it wasn't long before STAR made their move, and during their attack Lourvey, the other techies and Danya himself were held hostage, Lourvey being forced to shut down island security so the rescue teams could move in. During this incident, Dorian Pello shot Danya to death and escaped with the assault team; with one superior dead, and another having murdered his boss and defected, Lourvey found himself working on redesigning the collars yet again and keeping the remainder of the game running, his future uncertain for the moment. Threads: V4: *V4 Sneak Preview #4 *V4 Prologue *November Mid-Month Fluff *Day Four's Third Announcement *The Seventh Announcement *The Ninth Announcement V5: *V5 Sneak Preview *V5 Prologue *V5 Third Announcement *V5 Fourth Announcement *V5 Seventh Announcement V6: *V6 Sixth Announcement Category:Arthro Taskforce